Cendrillon
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: **Cenicienta** Kurumi "Hana" Akaike, es una chica de 16 años que tiene un sueño que quiere hacer realidad, ser una Idol. Por ello debe asistir a la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón en cuanto música...El Instituto Saotome. [Capítulos nuevos cada miércoles—Tokiya x OC]
1. Cap 01: Inscripción

"_**Uta No Prince-sama Maji Love 100% & 2000%"**_

_**Cendrillon**_

_**Danielle Chocolatt.**_

_**Copyright to Broccoli.**_

"_**La magia que me muestra solo un sueño**____**en que bailo hasta el amanecer**____**se rompe con las campanas del reloj.**____**Por favor, que no suenen las campanas**__**"**_

_**Capítulo 01: **_

Cuando tenía 5 años mi madre solía decirme que tenía una preciosa voz, ella era hermosa con sus preciosos ojos azules, cuando preguntaba sobre mi padre ella solo callaba me acariciaba el cabello y volvía a su habitación, ella nunca me lo decía pero yo sabía que cada vez que le preguntaba sobre mi padre ella lloraba. En mi sexto cumpleaños mi madre decidió hacerme un gran regalo que yo había anhelado siempre, ir al parque de diversiones. Mi tío, un multimillonario muy famoso llamado Shintarou Shibuya, nos acompañó ese día junto a su hijo adoptivo Hayato Shibuya, él tenía 10 años en ese entonces. Recuerdo que todos nos encontrábamos felices.

—Hayato-kun —Dijo mi madre llamando la atención de mi primo— cuida de Kurumi, tu padre y yo subiremos a ese juego… —Ordeno mi madre mientras señalaba una gran atracción de nombre La Torre.

—Pero tía, esa atracción es solo para ustedes… —replico Hayato.

—Por eso debes cuidar de Kuru-chin~ —Contesto ella. Mi tío Shintarou y mi madre subieron en la atracción y parecían divertirse por lo que Hayato y yo decidimos ir a jugar a otra cosa aprovechando los tickets que teníamos, observe en la distancia un lindo panda y quede enamorada de él pero para tenerlo teníamos que ganarlo disparándole. Hayato pago los tickets que correspondían al juego y comenzó a disparar, los dos primeros tiros fallaron pero al tercero ya podía estar feliz de tener a mi peluche-panda.

—Hayato-kun —llame la atención de mi primo— vayamos a mostrárselo a mi madre y a Shin-san —Hayato asintió y nos encaminamos a la atracción donde se encontraban nuestros padres, estábamos felices hasta que vimos que La torre había fallado y mandado lejos a cada persona dentro de ella, sólo una persona sobrevivió ese día y, afortunadamente, fue mi tío Shintarou. Desde entonces vivo con ellos, llena de lujos, aunque siempre he querido que mi madre y las demás personas hubieran sobrevivido.

Hoy, es mi décimo sexto cumpleaños y es tiempo de que elija alguna escuela, por mis buenas calificaciones y gran material monetario muchas escuelas han enviado cartas a casa para que yo estudie en ellas pero ninguna me interesa, son demasiado monótonas, yo prefiero algo más movido e inspirador algo como…el Instituto Saotome.

— ¡Kurumi! —Me llamo Hayato desde la sala de estar— ¡Tienes una carta!

—Enseguida bajo —conteste mientras cerraba la laptop, baje las escaleras y me encontré a Hayato observando fijamente el televisor, esa era su única diversión cuando no trabajaba, era preocupante que no saliera a disfrutar con chicas o por lo menos a su edad, además que hubo un tiempo que muchas chicas solían venir a casa buscándolo para tener una cita, eran muy bellas y aun así Hayato las rechazaba. En cierto modo comprendía al grupo de chicas pues Hayato lucia y luce como todo un idol— ¿Cuál es la carta? —pregunté.

—Está —Dijo extendiéndola con el brazo— al parecer es de una escuela…

—Oh —agregue mientras habría la carta, no quería molestarme en leer el remitente pues no muchas escuelas eran de mi interés. Cuando la leí me sorprendí por lo que describía, querían que yo me presentara para un examen de ingreso, nunca en ninguna carta me habían dicho que debía hacer algún examen, simplemente me admitían y allí terminaba todo, el Instituto Saotome sin duda tenia cosas interesantes— ¿Cuándo llega Shin-san? —pregunté a Hayato, él observo su reloj y contesto:

—Debe estar por llegar —Y sin más mi tío llego.

—Hablando del rey de roma —Dijimos Hayato y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Cállense y ayúdenme con esto —Dijo enojado, en sus manos cargaba muchísimas bolsas de las cuales no se podía ver el contenido pero estaban a rebosar de cosas, Hayato tomo algunas de ellas y yo hice lo mismo— Volvió a pasar… —Murmuro mi tío sentándose en el sofá, se veía totalmente exhausto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me atreví a preguntar.

Él suspiro— las seguidoras de Hayato y tus directores de todas las escuelas han dejado ese montón de regalos en frente de casa —Hayato y yo reímos a carcajadas— no es de reírse…Hayato más te vale no casarte con ninguna fan de esas —agrego mi tío malhumorado.

—Descuida…no planeo hacerlo —respondió Hayato sonrojado.

—Tío, ya sé dónde estudiaré —comente mientras revisaba cada empaque de las bolsas.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó curioso.

—En el instituto Saotome —agregue mientras me colocaba un collar que estaba en uno de los empaques.

— ¿¡Qué!? —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Kurumi —repuso Hayato— ese instituto es como un internado…

—Sí, sí, además no confió en que estés internada con un montón de chicos guapos a tu alrededor —agrego mi tío angustiado.

—Es imposible —reafirme yo— en el instituto hay una regla muy, muy importante…está prohibido enamorarse.

Un silencio implacable invadió la sala.

—Entiendo —Dijo mi tío seriamente colocándose las manos en la boca dando a entender que estaba meditando la respuesta que me daría.

—Yo me niego —Interrumpió Hayato.

— ¿por qué? —preguntó mi tío interesándose esta vez en Hayato, él sólo negó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación dando un gran portazo. Suspire sin entender la reacción de Hayato.

—Decidido Kurumi —Dijo mi tío agregándole suspenso al asunto— será lo mejor para ambos…irás a esa escuela…

— ¿Eh? —Murmure en shock— ¿Enserio? —pregunte esta vez y Shintarou asintió— ¡Gracias! —Grite mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

— ¿Cuándo es el examen? —preguntó. Yo revise nuevamente la carta para darme cuenta de la desgracia mundial.

—Mañana —murmure nerviosa— ¡No tengo tiempo! —grité y salí corriendo a mi habitación, me encerré en ella y comencé a estudiar todo sobre de la música, historia, partituras, cantantes, instrumentos, composición, todo. Al final terminé durmiéndome sobre la mesa de estudio, mi alarma se encargó de despertarme abruptamente, me duché, me vestí con una chaqueta de cuero, unos guantes, unos jeans cómodos, una camisa con una gran calavera en el empastado, unas botas con tacón y un sombrero, baje a la cocina y una voz me dijo:

—Estas demasiado rockera como para ir a una prueba —era mi tío Shintarou, yo le sonreí mientras me preparaba un sándwich.

—Sólo quiero ver la expresión que tomaran si me ven vestida así —respondí divertida, observe la hora en el reloj de la pared y vi que me quedaba toda una hora para llegar— ¿Puedes llevarme al instituto? —pregunte a mi tío.

—Yo no puedo, tengo una cita en el trabajo —contesto— pregunta a Hayato —agrego, yo suspire— descuida él debe superarlo…

—Sí, sí —conteste tajantemente mientras terminaba de comer el sándwich, subí a la habitación de Hayato y toque a su puerta.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritó desde su habitación.

—Soy yo, Kurumi —Conteste algo molesta por su grito, él abrió rápidamente la puerta y me observo fijamente.

—Estas muy rockera —Dijo olvidando totalmente su molestia.

—Lo sé —sonreí— ¿puedes llevarme al instituto?

Él me miro como si quisiera saber mis pensamientos— De acuerdo—contesto, entró a su cuarto y en quince minutos estaba listo para salir, su look era totalmente contrario al mio, demasiado formal.

— ¿Por qué tan formal? —quise indagar pero él sólo me sonrió. Salimos de casa y nos subimos al coche, Shintarou ya se había ido a su reunión, pusimos la radio y comenzó a sonar una canción que nunca había escuchado, sentí ganas de cantarla pero desafortunadamente no sabía la letra— ¿sabes quién canta esta canción? —pregunté a Hayato.

—No —respondió.

_**GiriGiri na mune no kodou  
Uh Baby**____**gouin ni naru koi no shoudou  
docchi o erabu? PURINSESU  
KURAKURA chichau kurai 1000% LOVE**_

—Cantan muy bien —agregue.

—Como sea… —Culminó Hayato. El tiempo en el auto fue aburrido excepto por las canciones que me alegraban la mañana, en cuanto llegamos al instituto las miradas se posaron tanto en Hayato como en mí.

—Nos vemos luego —Dije despidiéndome de Hayato con las manos, él asintió y gritó desde lejos:

—Cuídate —No había nada más vergonzoso que eso, me relaje y entré en la institución, mi tío llevaba toda la razón en que habían chicos lindos, precisamente en esta época habían clases así que yo simplemente me integraría en alguna. Por poseer calificaciones tan excelentes mi tío me sugirió que dejara pasar un mes antes de entrar en alguna y durante ese tiempo fuimos de viaje por todo el mundo, aunque la mayoría fue por el trabajo.

Tuve que hacer un par de preguntas antes de llegar a la oficina del director, era muy extensa para una sola persona pero estaba bien de todas formas la mayoría de los artistas son altamente excéntricos. El director me observaba atentamente, ambos no habíamos hablado si quiera para decirnos buenos días. Me entrego unas hojas, era el examen y uno que otro formulario de inscripción, tomé una pluma y comencé a contestar, él seguía analizándome con la mirada. En pocos minutos tenía el examen terminado, sólo faltaba completar el formulario.

_**Información Personal.**_

_Nombre: Kurumi Akaike._

_Apodo (Mote): Hana, Kuru-chin._

_Edad: 16._

_Género: Femenino._

_Cumpleaños: Agosto 20._

_Altura: 1,50.__  
__Peso: 43 K._

_Signo zodiacal: Leo._

_Tipo de sangre: AB._

_**Personal Status**___

_Raza__: Japonesa.__  
__Familiares:__  
__Shintarou Shibuya (tío-representante)_

_Hayato Shibuya (Primo)__  
__Educación: Saotome Academy__  
__Clase: __ …__  
__Especialidad: Guitarra y violín.__  
__Mención: Idol. _

Anexe una foto carné mía y le entregue todo al director, él miro las hojas por un momento y luego me sonrió.

—Bienvenida a el Instituto Saotome, Akaike-san —Culminó dándome una tranquila sonrisa y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

_**[N/A: ¡Nuevo fic de Uta-Pri! Espero les agrade Kurumi porque a mi sí que me agrada, agregue que su cumpleaños es el 20 de Agosto porque justo hoy se me ocurrió hacerla. ¡Aviso que no me importa que haya pasado en el anime, ésta es una nueva historia y ya! Haruka va a aparecer y sí va a tener pareja pero no diré quién, dejen review, den fav y follow. ¡Saludos!]**_


	2. Cap 02: STARISH

**_Capítulo 02:_**

Al culminar mi inscripción en el instituto decidí dar un paseo por los jardines del lugar. Las flores y el paisaje eran perfectos, con cada paso me confirmaba a mí misma que era allí donde debía estar y era allí donde mi madre seguramente querría que estuviera. El director Saotome y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, él me daría dos días más para poder hacer efectivo mi ingreso y yo debía pasar cada materia con honores, nada difícil o eso creía.

Continúe caminando por el instituto, tanto, que me perdí en un vasto bosque.

—Y ni siquiera es mi primer día —murmure con cierto fastidio. Revise mi celular y no había señal, perfecto, perdida en un bosque. Decidí explorar un poco más, de todas formas estaba en un camino que debía llevar a algún sitio, solo esperaba que no me llevara a la casa de un psicópata, o una bruja como la de los cuentos, a menos que tuvieran dulces, si tienen dulces me ganan sin dudas.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes del vasto bosque pero sin duda eso no me intimidaría, camine y camine hasta que encontré unos edificios muy altos, me acerque a uno de ellos y me di cuenta de algo.

— ¡Éste es el edificio del curso profesional! —Grité sorprendida, el terreno de la escuela tenía que ser bastante grande y yo había caminado todo eso. Camine para seguir recorriendo y a la lejanía pude observar a un chico cantando, su cabello era naranja y se veía bastante amigable, camine hasta él y no sentía mi presencia él solo cantaba.

**_Odorou yo Tango_**

**_Mune hazumu rizumu pure na heart afure sou dayo_**

**_Tomadou yo Jungle_**

**_Koi to yume yurete fukai mori made to izanau_**

No hacía falta escuchar toda la canción para saber las notas y lo que seguía en ella, él continuaba cantando su canción mientras yo tomaba un saxofón que él tenía a su lado y comencé a tocar y a cantar a su ritmo, él se sorprendió al principio pero luego continuo cantando.

**_Dear my Lady! Burning Lady! hajikeru kurai_**

**_Kimi dake ni misetai yo_**

**_Dear my Lady! Bunny Lady! eien ni_**

**_Sou taisetsu na no wa kimi to sono aijou_**

**_Believe in Dream!_**

**_Believe in Love!_**

Cuando terminamos de cantar la canción él me observo fijamente por un momento.

— ¡Un gusto cantar contigo! —Dijo cortésmente haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Lo mismo digo —comenté— ¿Cómo te llamas? —él se sorprendió ante mi pregunta.

— ¿Entonces no eres una fan? —Preguntó él algo decepcionado, yo negué con la cabeza— Como sea, me llamo Ren Jinguji, un gusto…

— Disculpa pero debo irme —le interrumpí, le devolví el saxofón e hice una reverencia—espero que nos podamos ver luego… —culmine sonriente, era tiempo de volver a casa pues había tenido demasiadas emociones en un día.

En cuanto estuve en casa comencé a empacar, tan solo pensar en que sería una Ídolo me hacía feliz. En pocos minutos mis maletas estuvieron listas a pesar de que no me iría el mismo día. Los días pasaron rápido y era tiempo de ingresar a la escuela.

— ¡Kurumi! —grito mi tío llamando mi atención antes de que subiera al auto junto a Hayato— Ten, esto es para ti —comentaba extremadamente exhausto, me ofreció un pequeño cofre— ábrelo cuando estés en tu habitación ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —dije mientras asentía. Subí en el auto y me dirigí junto a Hayato a mi instituto.

— ¿Quieres dejar esa risita tuya? —pregunto mi primo irritado.

— ¿Qué risita? —pregunte con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

—…Esa…

—Oh, lo siento pero es que estoy feliz —Culmine la conversación.

El camino hacia la escuela no se hizo totalmente largo, de hecho, para mí fue corto. En cuanto llegamos abrí la puerta del auto y salí a buscar las maletas, las tome di un beso de despedida a Hayato y comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, por mi emoción no pude ver la cara de tristeza de Hayato.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré con un grupo de chicas, cuatro en total, una parecía totalmente una ídolo con su cabello rosa y largo, otra parecía un chico con su cabello corto y marrón, una poseía rostro de engreída, esperaba que ella no fuera mi compañera de habitación, había también una pequeña niña con dos coletas y rubia.

— ¿Viniste a espiarnos? —pregunto la engreída.

—No —respondí— es que, verás…está es mi habitación —afirmé, todas se sorprendieron.

— ¿eres nueva? —Pregunto la peli-rosa, yo asentí— pero si estamos a mitad de año…

— ¿acaso eres prodigio o algo así? —pregunto la pequeña niña acercándose a mí.

—De hecho, esto… —no sabía que responder a eso, no quería ser presumida pero de cierta forma si era una prodigio.

—Da igual, así no podemos practicar —afirmo la chica engreída— nos vemos mañana…

Todas asintieron y mientras salían se iban presentando, la pequeña niña se llama Hikari, la peli-rosa Akira y la que parecía un chico, Akane.

—Gracias por aceptarme en tu habitación —comenté mientras hacia una reverencia.

—como sea —Dijo ella amargamente— soy Kaiya…

—Oh, yo soy Kurumi Akaike —respondí felizmente. Ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, yo solo acomode mis maletas en un sitio que no estorbara pues faltaban solo 15 minutos para entrar a clases nuevamente.

—Akaike-san —Hablo Kaiya— hoy hay una presentación, quizás no los conozcas pero son nuestros sempais y honestamente no quiero que lo arruines, así que ten —me tendió un díptico, en la portada decía "_Sé una fan de STARISH"._

— ¿Starish? —pregunte confundida.

—Ya sabía yo… —agrego molesta— no sabes nada de nuestros sempais…

Abrí el díptico y vi una foto de Jinguji, el chico que había conocido hace pocos días.

—Entonces Jinguji-kun es sempai —murmure pero Kaiya me escucho.

— ¿Conoces a Jinguji Ren-sama? —Yo asentí a pesar de que veía como una exageración agregarle el "sama" a él. Ella solo se molestó más ante mi afirmación me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Antes de ir al salón de clases pude observar con detenimiento la habitación, Kaiya poseía un montón de posters de STARISH, pero no sólo de ellos sino también de un grupo llamado HEAVENS y QUARTET NIGHT. Supuse que ellos la inspiraban, guarde el díptico en mi carpeta de partituras y me dirigí a mi clase.

_Clase A_

En la clase todos parecían ser amigos, por lo que me sería difícil integrarme rápidamente o eso creía.

— ¡Es Kuru-chan! —Grito Hikari, la pequeña niña rubia. Se abalanzo sobre mí y me llevo junto a su amiga Akane— No sabía que entrarías en nuestra clase.

—Yo tampoco sabía Hikari-san —respondí cortésmente.

—Puedes llamarme Hika-chan —agrego alegremente— y a Akane puedes llamarle Aka-chan.

—Esto… —tartamudee.

—No me llames así —afirmo Akane. Yo asentí.

—Todos siéntense —ordeno una chica de cabello rosa que vestía un extraño vestido— Hoy les presentaré a su nueva compañera, Kurumi Akaike.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui hasta el frente para presentarme.

—Soy Kurumi Akaike —Hable con seguridad— quiero ser una ídolo y espero ser una gran compañera —hice una reverencia, cuando planeaba sentarme la profesora me detuvo.

—Esta chica sin duda promete ser una gran estudiante —comento— trátenla bien.

El tiempo en su clase pasó rápidamente, hasta me enteré por un chico llamado Takeshi que la profesora, era hombre. Algo traumante para mí, pero sabría olvidar todo eso. Cuando culmino la clase me di cuenta que las chicas se habían ido y mi único acompañante era Takeshi, él no quería cantar pero deseaba ser el mejor compositor, así que decidimos ser pareja.

— ¿Sabes lo de la presentación de hoy? —me preguntó.

— Si te refieres a STARISH, sí… —Respondí— Kaiya-san se encargó de hacérmelo saber…

— ¿compartes habitación con Kaiya?

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

—Es mi hermana —comento sorprendiéndome— ella es difícil de tratar, así que si tienes algún problema con ella no dudes en decirme.

—Estoy segura que te diré —afirme resignada. Ambos eran tan diferentes, Takeshi era tan amigable y su hermana siempre estaba tan a la defensiva.

—Volviendo al tema —Hablo Takeshi— STARISH vendrá junto a su compositora Nanami Haruka-sempai… —él hablaba mayormente de Haruka, sin duda le tenía una alta estima a Nanami, yo solo recordaba a mi madre y eso me daba fuerza para continuar, para cantar con todos mis sentimientos— ¿me estas prestando atención? —pregunto él algo molesto.

—Ah, disculpa… —dije nerviosa— es que me perdí en tu larga charla de Nanami-san…

—Discúlpame a mí, suelo hablar mucho sobre ella —afirmo. Termino la hora libre y tuvimos que dirigirnos hacia el campo, en donde estarían las dos clases unidas, la A y la S, para recibir al grupo STARISH. La multitud estaba expectante.

**_DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000% LOVE HEY!_**

Yo conocía esa canción, la había escuchado junto a Hayato el día de mi inscripción, todos los presentes comenzaron a cantar al compás de STARISH. Y allí estaba Jinguji-san cantando y bailando alegremente, sin darme cuenta una lagrima surco mi rostro.

Mi madre deseaba verme así, brillando como ellos, siendo una gran persona.

**_GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou_**

**_Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou_**

**_docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU_**

**_KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE_**

Los sentimientos de la canción me invadían totalmente, me sentí unida a aquella canción tanto que no me había dado cuenta de que había terminado y que ahora debíamos volver a clases. Vi por última vez el escenario y observe a Jinguji sonriéndome y diciéndome algo que no comprendí hasta la noche.

**_[N/A: ¡Espero les agrade el capítulo! Estoy ansiosa por publicar el otro, pero será para el próximo Miércoles, nos leemos. Dejen reviews :D]_**


	3. Cap 03: Extraños sucesos

_**Capítulo 03:**_

En la tarde volví a la habitación junto a Kaiya, pero ella parecía estar molesta conmigo por alguna razón que yo desconocía en el momento. Entramos en la habitación y ella comenzó a decirme las reglas del cuarto que, según ella, por ser la primera en estar ahí tenía derecho absoluto sobre la habitación.

—Para comenzar… Akaike-san, ese es tú lado de la habitación, no te permito pasar al mío —Hablo Kaiya— si tú desordenas tú sola recogerás y por último, no te permito siquiera escuchar cuando este cantando…

— ¿por qué? —Quise saber.

—Eres una enemiga potencial… —respondió. Fue entonces cuando decidí tomarme la "competencia" muy en serio, solo podía confiar en una persona y ese era…

…_**Ven a las 7…**_

— ¡No puede ser! —Grite sobresaltada, había olvidado completamente lo que me había dicho mi sempai. Observe la hora y afortunadamente eran apenas las 6: 05, me quedaba aun una hora para arreglarme, tomé una de las maletas y comencé a buscar algo que me agradara. Una camisa blanca con puntos negros y una falda negra serían suficientes, no quería dar una primera mala impresión, aunque ya lo había conocido cuando canté con él.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me pregunto Kaiya cuando observo que me vestía.

—Yo también tengo mis reglas —Quise burlarme pero ella se molestó, al terminar de vestirme guardé unas cuantas cosas en el armario a mi disposición y fue entonces cuando recordé la caja que me había obsequiado mi tío. Era muy hermosa y en ella tenía escrito _"Cendrillion_", la abrí y dentro había un collar con una mariposa plateada, era tan hermosa como la caja, me la coloque y era una combinación única.

…6: 50…

—Vuelvo al rato, Kaiya-san —Avise mientras cerraba la maleta y la guardaba bajo la cama.

—Llámame Mao…

— ¿Mao?

—Sí, Kaiya Mao es mi nombre completo —afirmo ella— pero no te tengo tanta confianza como para que vayas llamándome por mí nombre…

—Si…claro… —respondí mientras me dirigía a la puerta y por alguna razón me di vuelta para observarla por un momento, ella seguía leyendo una revista en la que en la portada salía Jinguji, así que en definitiva ella tenía que ser una fan de STARISH. Salí del cuarto en total silencio y me dirigí hacia el campo, donde había sido el concierto.

6:55.

Quizá había ido demasiado temprano, pero eso solo me sirvió para pensar en una canción, comencé a tararearla y me hubiera gustado llevar conmigo un bloc de notas en ese momento.

En cuanto terminé escuché una voz conocida para mí:

—Sigues cantando muy bien, aun cuando tarareas —comento Jinguji desde la plataforma. Lo observe por un momento desde abajo y sonreí.

—Gracias —afirme haciendo una reverencia.

—Pensé que no vendrías, para ser honesto —comento él bajando de la plataforma con un salto, a decir verdad igual no había diferencia, él seguía siendo alto para mi pequeña estatura.

—Yo de hecho casi olvido venir… —confirme extrañada, él se mostró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—Quería que vinieras porque olvidaste decirme tu nombre la vez que cantaste conmigo —Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí— así que… ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña extraña?

—No soy tan pequeña —afirme yo— es solo que tú y las demás personas son anormalmente altas —dije en tono de broma así que ambos reímos al unísono luego de un extraño silencio— pero me llamo Kurumi Akaike…

—…Kurumi… —murmuro para sí mismo— un gusto… —Dijo mientras besaba la palma de mi mano haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió por el cuerpo hasta llegar a mis mejillas y tornarlas rojas. Mientras Jinguji se levantaba de su posición yo pude ver a la lejanía una sombra, aunque por la distancia no pude saber realmente de quién se trataba.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Ren mientras me observaba fijamente.

—Eh, sí… —respondí yo haciendo caso omiso a la sombra.

—Sabes, me pareció extraño que no me conocieras… —afirmo él, y por algún motivo a mí me pareció muy ególatra aquel comentario.

—Que seas famoso no significa que todos te tengan que conocer —afirme en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara.

—Tienes razón —afirmo él después de un tiempo de incomodo silencio— es solo que todo este tiempo en conciertos hace que cambien la forma de ver las cosas…

—No… —replique— el verdadero problema es que aunque estés en la cima, en el escenario tienes que estar en la expectativa del público y lo que el público de STARISH piensa es que todas las personas conocen a STARISH…

El sonrió ante mi forma filosófica de ver la vida de un ídolo.

—Quizá sea eso… —Dijo con nostalgia en su voz.

—Vives para el público pero no dejes que el público tome tu personalidad como suya —Dije intentando consolarlo.

—Sabes mucho de esto ¿no? —Quiso indagar.

—De hecho…no —afirme con nerviosismo— es solo la forma en que lo veo y la verdad tú te ves agobiado…

—No es tanto como agobiado —respondió él— es solo que estoy algo cansado… —hizo una pausa mientras me observaba— es curioso…

— ¿Qué?

—Que apenas sepa tu nombre y te esté contando esto… —dijo sonriente.

—Ah, las personas suelen tenerme confianza —Dije yo rápidamente con nerviosismo— pero si quieres dejarlo hasta aquí está bien… —Dije yo dando media vuelta.

—No, espera —Me detuvo— ¿podrías venir mañana también a esta hora?

— ¿para qué? —Pregunté— si solo querías saber mi nombre y ya lo sabes.

—Sí, bueno… pero necesito relajarme y tu parece que sabes relajar a la gente —Dijo él calmadamente.

— ¿Eres un pervertido? —pregunté con total inocencia.

— ¡No! —grito él sonrojado.

—Entonces está bien —sonreí— nos vemos mañana. Jinguji-sempai.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado, a veces yo misma me sorprendía de mi inocencia, pero que importaba eso, es mi forma de ser. Llegue a la habitación y Kaiya ya estaba dormida, me cambie de ropa en total silencio y me lancé a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Futari de tsukuridasu**_

_**Kono melody ni nosete**_

_**Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru yo**_

_**Kawarazu gyutto**_

_**Kono furezu mitai ni**_

_**Hanashitakunain da**_

Escuché una hermosa melodía antes de despertar, era la alarma de Kaiya y al parecer esa canción provenía de su reloj personalizado, en el centro quien marcaba la hora era un chico, al parecer de STARISH, su cabello era de un tono rojo. Suspire. Ella salió del baño y me ignoro olímpicamente, yo me levante y comencé a buscar mi toalla para darme un baño, entré en la ducha y todo parecía normal hasta que vi un agujero en el techo, era una cámara, agradecí para mis adentros el haber entrado con toalla a la ducha. Tome la cámara con malicia y la saque de allí, la deje en el lavamanos, me di una ducha rápidamente, me vestí y luego salí del baño con cámara en mano.

Kaiya no notó que la tenía hasta que giro a mirarme, me la arrebato de la mano con malicia y salió de la habitación.

—Seguro fue ella —murmure mientras me colocaba el collar de mariposa. Salí de la habitación y me topé con un ramo lleno de flores de hermosos colores, quedé tan maravillada que solo después de un minuto divise una tarjeta en su interior.

_**Gracias por los consejos.**_

Solo con leer eso supe de quién provenía. Ren Jinguji. Entré nuevamente en la habitación y las deje en la mesa al lado de mi cama, adornaban perfectamente la habitación, o por lo menos mi lado de la habitación, guardé la tarjeta debajo de mi cama para que nadie la encontrara y me dirigí a la clase.

Piano.

—Bien chicos, hoy cada uno tocará un pieza distinta de Beethoven—Hablo el profesor Ringo.

Primero pasaron una serie de chicos bastantes buenos tocando el piano, luego continúo Takeshi, el cual antes de ir a tocar piano me dijo:

—Prefiero mil veces tocar la guitarra —suspiro— espero te agrade como toco, porque quiero ser el mejor compositor para ti ¿de acuerdo? —Yo asentí y entonces él comenzó a buscar una partitura y ninguna le agradaba hasta que llegó a una llamada Beethoven Virus. Sus dedos pasaban rápidamente por las teclas del piano, una tras otra, rápidamente sorprendiéndonos a todos y en cuanto culmino toda la sala se sumó en un intenso aplauso, incluso el profesor le aplaudió.

— ¡Magnifico! —Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Takeshi, el cual solo pudo asentir, se notaba el sudor en su frente, yo saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo que llevaba la inicial de mi nombre y se lo ofrecí, el sonrió, lo tomó y comenzó a limpiarse suavemente con él.

—Kurumi Akaike —pronuncio Ringo con alegría. Yo asentí y busque alguna canción de Beethoven que fuera de mi agrado y escogí la clásica _"Fur Elise",_ sentía como mis manos sudaban contra las teclas del piano, suspiré y me calme por un momento, comencé a tocar y el piano sonaba magníficamente, una tecla tras otra, la clave fa y la clave sol sin duda sonaban magnificas con sus corcheas, negras, blancas, y demás. Cerré los ojos y el momento se hizo más mágico, en cuanto los abrí me fije en la última parte del pentagrama, observe la ventana para obtener inspiración pero entonces vi a alguien que observaba la habitación.

—Hay alguien allá afuera —murmure para mí misma mientras culminaba la canción. Ringo, quien me había escuchado, se asomó por ella y observo que aquel individuo había salido corriendo del lugar sin dejar rastro. Las únicas que faltaban por tocar el piano eran Hikari y Akane, cada una toco una canción lenta de Beethoven y fueron a su sitio en la sala, al parecer ninguna quería dirigirme la palabra y yo en ese entonces no sabía porque.

—La clase se ha terminado —aviso el profesor— mañana daré las notas… ¡Ah! —Grito como si se hubiera acordado de algo— Por cierto, en un mes deben tener lista al menos una canción… ¡Nos vemos! —Dijo mientras se despedía con una extraña maniobra.

Takeshi y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería y nos dimos cuenta que estaba a rebosar de personas así que optamos por comprar algo rápidamente e irnos al exterior. Nos sentamos cerca de un lago y comenzamos a charlar mientras comíamos.

—Entonces ¿tienes alguna idea para la canción? —me pregunto alegremente y durante ese breve momento me pregunté ¿Cómo es que su hermana es tan odiosa?

—La verdad es que no…

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —afirmo él mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo, escuchamos un ruido extraño provenir de los arbustos— ¿Qué será eso?

—Ni idea —Dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco.

— ¡LO ATRAPÉ! —Grito un chico con un gato en manos, por su estruendoso grito caí irremediablemente en el lago, sabía nadar así que no había problemas, al menos por ahora.

— ¡Mira lo que le hiciste! —Lo regaño Takeshi.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el chico mientras me tendía la mano para salir de allí, la tome y salí normalmente del agua totalmente empapada, suspire, al parecer suspirar era lo único que me calmaba en esos momentos.

—No hay problema… —murmure. El gato, de color blanco y ojos hermosamente azules, se bajó del pecho del chico y se acercó a mí, con su cabeza sobándome la pierna comenzó a ronronear.

— ¡Lindo~! —Grito el chico y comenzó a acariciar nuevamente al animal.

— ¡Una idea! —grito Takeshi y comenzó a escribir en un libro de notas, sin duda, en esos momentos estaba rodeada de idiotas y ninguno de ellos me ayudaría. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, en el camino no me encontré con nadie de importancia, pero en cuanto entré en la habitación observe con claridad a alguien, alguien desconocido estaba en mi habitación.

_**[N/A: ¡Estoy tan mentirosa como Germán! XD**_

_**En vez de subirlo ayer vengo a publicar hoy…disculpen la demora… como recompensa hice este capítulo larguísimo, quizá me adelante con el próximo…o quizá no. :P**_

_**Espero les guste, dejen review's o al menos den fav/follow, nos leemos]**_


End file.
